Ask the Cast of Cardcaptor Sakura
by bluestarmanga
Summary: The Cast of Cardcaptor Sakura has been gathered by me to answer your questions. Basically a Q and A based on what you say. We now accept shout outs and dares along with the questions. ...I won't continue now...thank you for your support from a year ago.
1. To Start Off

_**Ask the Cast of Cardcaptor Sakura**_

_November 19,2007_

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura because CLAMP does and they are so lucky.

Why Hello it is me bluestarmanga and since I haven't written any fanfictions due to my computer I decided to give this as a 1st try to learn how to work this website.

Like many others have done with other animes I have asked the cast of Cardcaptor Sakura to join me in answering ANY questions you have. Technically this is based on your questions so please ask away!

(I decided to do this ever since I read gothgirl-narutofan's version of this for Howls Moving Castle you should read it because it is hilarious)

This should be a lot of fun! (Sakura)

I would rather be playing video games! (Kero)

Hooray I could tape Sakura here too! (Tomoyo)

Ugh... Do we have too! (Syaoran)

I will answer anything you ask. (Meilin)

Well it seems like some are ready but others aren't so happy...

But I made them come so...oh well (me)!

So please ask anything you wish !(This includes ALL characters)

I want at the least 5 questions so I can go on to the next chapter to answer them


	2. 1st Set Of Questions

_**Ask the Cast of Cardcaptor Sakura**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**November 20,2007**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP owns it and I am grateful they created this if only they gave it to me... boo hoo

Well at least they joined me in this Q and A

_**From anonyms:**_

_Eriol: When did you fall in love with Kaho?_

_Tomoyo: Are you attracted to Meiling at all, now that Sakura's taken? _

Clow: Did you mean to create Yukito as a separate personality, or was that an accident?

Yukito: Even before Touya gave Yue his powers, did you guess that you weren't human?

Eriol: What age are you really? (And I know it's closer to thirty than thirteen, so don't lie and say "Sakura's age".)

Author: Have you posted this before? 

**Lets see now I guess it was when I was in England. (Eriol)**

**That is so obvious Eriol can you be a bit more specific (Me)**

**It is too complicated (Eriol)**

**What how can it be complicated! (Me)**

**I don't know... (Eriol)**

**Haha Eriol you are too confusing! (Tomoyo)**

**Ummmmm... that would be a no to tell the truth Meilin scares me a bit but at least we are friends. (Tomoyo)**

**WHAT! (Meilin)**

**Welcome to the club! (Syaoran)**

**Accident I think I tried to make him like Kero instead I wanted hyper guardians but his hunger stayed so I guess it was an accident gone bad. (Clow)**

**That is so mean I guess that makes me an accident (Yukito)**

**Maybe you shouldn't have replied in such a mean way Clow (Me)**

**Sorry...(Clow)**

**How would I know that I wasn't human I went to school and ate (a lot) I thought I was an everyday normal human but boy was I wrong (Yukito)**

**Anyways... Lets keep going (Me)**

**Swallow umm that is a hard question... (Eriol)**

**So how old are you really? (Me)**

**Yeah tell us! (Everyone but Eriol)**

**Whispers 35... (Eriol)**

**Whoa that is way older than I would ever think (Me)**

**So Eriol then why do you look our age? (Sakura)**

**Ummm... a spell (Eriol)**

**I haven't posted this before but I will try my best. (Me)**

_**On to the next question...**_

_**From: Sakura to Hoshi **_

_Okay, okay, here's my first question: Are Touya and Yukito actually in a GAY relationship with each other? Um, also, how come Takashi Yamazaki doesn't open his eyes ever? Oh, and what (in your own opinion) do you think happened to Tomoyo's dad? I'm sorry if they were weird questions... Okay, the first two were DEFINITELY weird, especially the first one. Hehe... Just thought these questions might be okay._

**Well your questions are different and we will answer them hahaha **

**Since the 1st ones is for Touya and Yukito let them answer (Me)**

**So answer the nice persons question (Eriol)**

**Ummmmmmmm...cough (Touya)**

**Awkward silence**

**Ugh just ANSWER ALREADY (everyone but Touya and Yukito)**

**Fine it is a yes (Yukito)**

**That took long enough (Syaoran)**

**SHUT UP! (Touya)**

**Glare contest between Touya and Syaoran begins**

**Anyways... That is true how come you don't open your eyes? (Me)**

**Well that is because in 660 B.C Soldiers were taught to keep their eyes closed just in **

**case an arrow came flying toward their ey...(Takashi)**

**Lies all Lies... (Chiharu)**

**That is actually true (Eriol)**

**Really!? (Sakura and Syaoran)**

**Haha well that was...umm... interesting (Me)**

**I think I will leave for a while I don't want to hear any thoughts (Tomoyo)**

**Tomoyo exits**

**About Tomoyo's dad I think he is traveling abroad or something. (Me)**

**I think he is in the house but he is afraid of the light and so he never leav... (Takashi)**

**Be QUIET (Chiharu)**

**I thought he was working 24/7... (Kero)**

**So you FINALLY left the video games (Sakura)**

**Oh No I forgot to pause the game (Kero)**

**Kero Leaves**

**I spoke too soon (Sakura)**

**And just to add random/weird questions are the best to answer! (Me)**

_**Well thanks for the questions. On to the next one..**_

_**From: tearsfalldownmycheeks**_

_Kero: How old are you? _

Yue: How old are you?

Meilin: If she has an affair with another man

Ruby Moon: Who does she really love 

**So Kero you have a question please answer it honestly (Me)**

**Does it have to be right now? I am in the middle of playing Kingdom Hearts and I can't beat Ansem (Kero)**

**Just answer the question (Me)**

**Let's see... I think I am 159 years old (Kero)**

**Is that possible? (Everyone except Kero, Yue, Clow and Eriol)**

**So I guess that makes Yue 159 years old too. (Me)**

**That's right (Yue)**

**Wow seems like everyone is older than they seem (Tomoyo)**

**Meilin are you with another man? (Me)**

**Umm nope but if I had to pick someone I would pick Sora from that video game the bath sponge is playing (Meilin)**

**WHAT!? Say that again brat! (Kero)**

**B-A-T-H S-P-O-N-G-E! (Meilin)**

**Ugh this arguing is getting out of control (Me)**

**I guess I don't love anyone but Touya is fun to glomp and annoy. (Ruby Moon/Nakuru)**

**Sweat drop do you really enjoy glomping Touya (Yukito)**

**Why yes! Yes I do I guess you can call it a hobby (Nakuru)**

**Whispers I would run now Touya (Eriol)**

**Um... ok (Touya)**

**Touya runs out**

**HEY! Touya come BACK! (Nakuru)**

**Nakuru chases Touya**

**Nervous laugh he he he ummm... well ok then. I hope Nakuru doesn't kill Touya (Me)**

_**Thanks for asking lets go to the next question...**_

_**From: saphirablossom**_

_Ok I'll ask away:_

_  
Syaoran: what ever happened to your dad? Wei only mentions he's dead... _

Sonomi: Do you actually like Fukitaka deep down?

Eriol: Why do you always make up twisted and evil matchmaking plans?

Chiharu: Has it ever crossed your mind to actually strangle Yamazaki? 

_  
Totally random questions but here you go!_

**Syaoran answer the question... (Me)**

**Well Wei said that he died but... (Syaoran)**

**But what? (everyone)**

**That's a lie it's just a cover up story (Syaoran)**

**What do you mean? (Tomoyo)**

**Truth is my father is in England on some buisness trip (Syaoran)**

**REALLY?!(Me)**

**Yeah that is why we are rich (Syaoran)**

**Ya ya rub it in (Me)**

**Everyone oooooo's at the next question**

**Umm clears throat what type of question is that (Sonomi)**

**The type she asked so answer it (me)**

**Ugh I would never like Kinomoto-sensei he is a rude jerk who stole my best friend/cousin from me I WILL GET REVENGE! (Sonomi)**

**Please please let us not fight in front of everyone (Fujitaka)**

**Ugh no offense but the peace maker part of you is kind of creepy (Kero)**

**Revenge or not do kill anyone in my room (Me)**

**Well... It is fun to torture Syaoran (Eriol)**

**EXCUSE ME you like to torture me (Syaoran)**

**Yes since you were WAY TOO SLOW to tell Sakura how you felt (Eriol)**

**Syaoran blushes**

**Eriol matchmaking or not I think Syaoran would have confessed in the end (Sakura)**

**But Sakura-Chan matchmaking is F-U-N (Tomoyo)**

**It might be to you guys but it makes our lives horrible (Sakura and Syaoran)**

**Well we won't stop (Eriol and Tomoyo)**

**Anyways did you know that strangling is a sign of affection it shows that you never want to let them go (Takashi)**

**At moments like these I feel like strangling him by the way it is just more lies (Chiharu)**

_**Next Question... **_

_**From: anonymous (Jenny)**_

Syaoran, Do you like Sakura a lot? If so how much...giggle

**Well it is a simple question (everyone but Syaoran and Sakura)**

**A LOT did you know how much trouble I had with everyone interrupting me while I tried to tell Sakura?! (Syaoran)**

**Yeah... Sorry about that (Everyone that had interrupted in the past)**

**I love you a lot Sakura and that's the truth (Syaoran)**

**Really! I love you too (Sakura)**

**Kawaii (Tomoyo)**

**Beep sound of camera**

**STOP RECORDING US (Syaoran and Sakura)**

**No Way! (Tomoyo)**

**Arguing continues**

**Haha I guess arguing is natural to them. (Me)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------****Well thank you for the questions. I hope that you are happy with the answers. **

**I hoped you enjoyed it I promise it will get better but remember it is up to your questions. Remember the more random and funny the better.**

**We worked hard so you better appreciate it (ALL)**

**Please ask at least 5 more questions for the next chapter. (Me)**

**See you later in Chapter 3 (ALL)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author Note: This is my 1st time writting anything on So it might not not be the best thing at first but I promise it will get better. Thank you for reading this and I hope you submit questions for chapter 3**

**Jane Sakura (bluestarmanga)**


	3. 2nd Set of Questions

_**Ask the Cast of Cardcaptor Sakura**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**November 21, 2007**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura blah blah blah you know the rest. I also don't own Pokemon**

_**From: anonyms (sakura124)**_

_hey guys! Here are my questions:_

_Sakura: What do you actually see in Syaoran? (No offense)_

_Syaoran: How do you feel to have 4 really mushy sisters?_

_Yukito: Do you like Sakura as a friend or as a sister?_

_Fujitaka: Do you know that your children have magical powers?_

_Have fun answering _

**WHAT?! (Syaoran)**

**Hey! They said no offense (Me)**

**Fine (Syaoran)**

**Sakura answer the question before Syaoran and bluestarmanga start to fight (Tomoyo)**

**I see a lot of things in Syaoran blush he is sweet, nice, helpful and cute (Sakura)**

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww (everyone but Sakura an Syaoran)**

**I love you Syaoran (Sakura)**

**How cute (Tomoyo)**

**Me too Sakura (Syaoran)**

**Ok we still have questions lets keep moving (Me)**

**The next question is for you Syaoran (Eriol)**

**UGH my sisters can be described as... hyper, annoying, and weird (Syaoran)**

**I love them and all but they are too weird (Syaoran)**

**I thought they were weird too (Kero)**

**Everyone gasps except Kero and Syaoran**

**What? (Kero)**

**Y...you just agreed with Syaoran (Me)**

**It's the apocalypse RUN (Takashi)**

**STOP lying (Chiharu)**

**BOOM House gets destroyed**

**Ummm what just happened to my home? My parents are going to kill me. Oh No! (Me)**

**Takashi was right the apocalypse came and went only to attack your house (Yukito)**

**Ummm now what... we can't continue like this (Tomoyo)**

**My room... I am going to die (Me)**

**Well nice meeting you I have to leave now runs off (Syaoran)**

**You Get BACK here (Meilin)**

**Its okay he didn't want to do this in the 1st place (Me)**

**Now don't cry we will continue at Syaorans place. (Meilin)**

**WHAT! (Syaoran)**

**Sniff ok (Me)**

_**We will be back due to some awkward occurrences we will change locations please stand by**_

**Syaorans House**

**THIS is a house (Me)**

**Yeah (Syaoran)**

**Let's scratch that (Me)**

**Syaorans Mansion**

**Thank You (Me)**

**Meilin made me... (Syaoran)**

**Anyways Let's get back to the questions (Me)**

**Whoa she changes moods fast (Touya)**

**Be QUIET (me)**

**Everyone sweat drops**

**Yukitos turn (Me)**

**I think of Sakura as a little sister that I never had (Yukito)**

**I think of Yukito as the NICE older brother that I have never had, now (Sakura)**

**You know Touya maybe you should be nicer to her (Me)**

**Whatever (Touya)**

**Then suddenly the next question causes... Well read on to see**

**My children WHAT! (Fujitaka)**

**Nervous laugh hehe we have magic. (Sakura and Touya)**

**Yeah so do we (Syaoran and Eriol)**

**And did you know that the talking toy no offense is magic too his name is Kero (Me)**

**None taken as long as don't call me that again (Kero)**

**Ok (Me)**

**Yukito, Nakuru and the talking cat Suppie have magic too (Tomoyo)**

**My name is not SUPPIE it is Spinnel Sun (Suppie )**

**But Suppie is a cute name (Me)**

**Yeah Suppie (Nakuru)**

**So do you understand now? (Eriol)**

**This whole time Fujitaka was passed out**

**I wonder if he will remember? (Me)**

**Who knows? (All)**

**While thinking things over we decided to go on to the next question**

_**From: Syaoran Dante**_

Touya: Why are you still angry at Syaoran?

Chiharu: Why can't you let Takashi lie?

Rika: When is the date for your wedding?

Syaoran: How many dates have you and Sakura gone on with or without Touya stalking you? 

**So here we are again at Syaorans hous...er I mean mansion (Me)**

**I never knew the gaki was this rich! (Touya)**

**What's that supposed to mean (Syaoran)**

**Another glaring contest**

**Get on with the questions (Me)**

**Fine I am angry because...(Touya)**

**Yeah keep going (All)**

**Because...because he has the hair that I always wanted (Touya)**

**Everyone laughs**

**Haha...so...ha...that's why you are mad (Sakura)**

**Haha cause he has brown hair while you have black (Tomoyo)**

**More laughter**

**SHUT UP (Touya)**

**Have you ever thought of dying it? (Eriol)**

**Ugh don't bring logic into this (me)**

**Yeah I have but (Touya)**

**But what? (Tomoyo)**

**When I tried it my hair... (Touya)**

**Come on Touya tell us (Yukito)**

**It turned... (Touya)**

**Let me guess it turned... Green (me)**

**Purple (Tomoyo)**

**Blue (Eriol)**

**Yellow (Kero)**

**Black again (Suppie)**

**White (Syaoran)**

**Red (Nakuru)**

**Ummm... Pink (Sakura)**

**Puh-lease Sakura his hair wouldn't have turned pink (Me)**

**Did you know that only idiots accidentally colored their hair pink with no intention because they wanted a different color! (Takashi)**

**Actually I think that is true the people who have pink hair are usually accident caused unless they actually wanted it (Chiharu)**

**But we all know that is not possible right Touya? (Me)**

**Touya? (Yukito)**

**That's true my hair is pink (Touya)**

**Umm prove it (Suppie)**

**NO WAY! (Touya)**

**Let's see (Kero)**

**Kero flies up to Touyas hair and removes his ...WIG**

**Black hair plops on the ground reveling a bright neon pink**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (All)**

**Ha ok maybe we should move on to the next question before we die of laughter. (Me)**

**I can't let him lie because he confuses to many people (Chiharu)**

**Did you know that Touyas pink hair makes him an idiot (Takashi)**

**Is it just me or has he been telling the truth today (Me)**

**I guess that is true (Chiharu)**

**Ok then when is your wedding Rika (Tomoyo)**

**Ummm when I come of age (Rika)**

**But that's 5 years from now (Me)**

**A/N they are 13 in this**

**I will start planning to make your wedding dress (Tomoyo)**

**Um ok have fun (Rika)**

**Tomoyo Leaves**

**So how many dates have you gone out without Touya stocking your...hair (Me)**

**More laughter**

**It would be none he always was following us (Syaoran)**

**So were Tomoyo and Eriol (Sakura)**

**You really should give them more privacy (Me)**

**Well time for the next question...**

_**From: saphirablossom**_

_Here goes:_

Nadeshiko: You've been watching everything from afar, so what do YOU think about Sakura's card captures and most of all, about her relationship with Syaoran?

Eriol: Do you have parents? Because Fujitaka must have had parents, and he's also a reincarnation of Clow...

Chiharu: Have you ever told a totally ridiculous lie to get Yamazaki's attention? Like how you'd "accidentally" stuffed Clow with cake and he died, thus creating Eriol? (Lol!)

_Kero: Is there a video game you haven't played? Bet you never tried Pokemon because Syaoran said you looked like one...(no offense)_

_Kero: Have you ever actually considered Meiling's statements and went to compare yourself to a bath sponge?_

Eriol: Have you ever spaced out?

That was long but I hope it'll be worth it!

**Why hello again (Meilin)**

**My home is being fixed so we are still at Syaorans mansion (Me)**

**So we will be here at least for a while longer (Tomoyo)**

**Syaorans Mansion**

**It does not matter that your question(s) are long (Me)**

**Nadeshiko appears [suddenly in a beautiful spirt form**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Me)**

**What's wrong? (Tomoyo)**

**I didn't expect her to appear out of nowhere (Me)**

**Anyways what do you think of Sakuras Cardcaptoring. (Me)**

**I can actually believe she has magic unlike my husband (Nadeshiko)**

**Everyone glances at Fujitaka**

**Does he even remember? (Me)**

**Maybe...(Eriol)**

**Yeah I can accept it but I worry that she would get hurt (Nadeshiko)**

**Don't worry everything will be all right! (Sakura)**

**A/N Sakura is afraid of ghost lets say she isn't afraid of her mother**

**I trust you and about Syaoran... (Nadeshiko)**

**Long dramatic pause**

**I approve (Nadeshiko)**

**Well I have to go now so ill be seeing you (Nadeshiko)**

**A/N everyone could see her lets just say Eriol casted a spell**

**Ok good bye (All)**

**That's right Eriol you have never said anything about your parents (Sakura)**

**My parents are in England so of course you haven't met them (Eriol)**

**Nervous laugh I actually have... (Chiharu)**

**Well what was it? (Me)**

**I said... (Chiharu)**

**Yeah. (All)**

**I said that we were to get married in one day (Chiahru)**

**Laughter starts and all face Takashi**

**Why did you say that? (Sakura)**

**Because he wouldn't stop playing Pokemon and I really had to get his attention (Chiharu)**

**And then what happened? (Me)**

**He started to call up family and friends that they were invited to the wedding (Chiharu)**

**Yeah and they thought I was lying (Takashi)**

**Then he ran out of the house and came back with a tuxedo (Chiharu)**

**Hahahhahahahha he actually believed you (me)**

**Yeah but then he got obsessed with preparations and still ignored me (Chiharu)**

**Anyways what is Pokemon? (Kero)**

**Pokemon is a game that you never played (Me)**

**I MUST play that game when this is over (Kero)**

**And I guess you do look like a Pokemon (Tomoyo)**

**Yeah I bet it's a cool one (Kero)**

**I was thinking Teddiursa (me)**

**Yeah you are right (Tomoyo)**

**Only without the evolution (Sakura)**

**More laughter**

**Kero decides to look online and sees a picture of Teddiursa**

**I can not look like that (Kero)**

**Oh but you do! (Me)**

**Not really he still is a bath sponge to me (Meilin)**

**Syaoran comes out carrying a bath sponge**

**Time to compare yourself (Syaoran)**

**I'll do it (Me)**

**Compares the height**

**Same (me)**

**Compares color**

**Same (Me)**

**Compares shape**

**Close enough (Me)**

**It is official you can be a bath sponge (Me)**

**Hahahhaha (all)**

**Wait Eriol why aren't you laughing? (Sakura)**

**Huh? Oh I guess I spaced out (Eriol)**

**Umm I guess that answers your question (me)**

**Thanks for the question!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I got sick of waiting for 5 questions so I decided to update with only 3 questions**

**I am impatient at times**

**Thank you for reading chapter 3.**

**(Oh yeah about the pink hair thing I got that from gothgirl-narutofan's version for Howl's Moving Castle I didn't steal because I asked premission to do this before I started. I just thought I should say that.)**

**Please review and don't forget to write a question**

**Like I said before I want at least 5 questions because I can't make a chapter with a few questions. By questions I mean 5 people sending me questions or a question.**

**And No offense to people who like Touya but I felt I needed to add something like that. And I don't mean people with pink hair are idiots I mean people who accidentally dye their hair an outrageous color. I mean no offense what so ever.**

**I don'y know why I compared Kero to Teddiursa hopefully it fits.**

**Please come back for chapter 4. **

**Have a Happy Thanksgiving most likely I won't update tomorrow since I wont be home but I will try only if I get enough questions or else the chapter will be short.**

**Happy Early Turkey**

**bluestarmanga**


	4. 3rd Set of Questions

_**Ask the Cast of Cardcaptor Sakura**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**November 22,2007**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura because CLAMP does and I will never own it but I will forever be a fan yippee! I also don't own Harry Potter or any video games listed in this chapter.**

_**From: saphirablossom**_

_Yeah, I really do think that Kero looks like Teddiursa!! Anyway, on with the questions:_

Syaoran: Has somebody ever make you listen to French tapes in your sleep and the next day you find yourself speaking French? (Have fun with that!)

Eriol: Have you ever noticed your resemblance to Harry Potter? Maybe we should check for a scar...

Sakura: Have you ever kissed anybody?? (I'm thinking of a certain someone...)

Meiling: How would you react if you found out your long lost brother was Kero?? (Highly unlikely but...)

To everybody: Has anyone here ever spent hours on a video game? (Besides Kero of course...)

_  
That's all!!_

**Well hello and welcome to Chapter 4. (Me)**

**We had fun at Syaoran's mansion... (Meilin)**

**So we decided to do this chapter at my house (Tomoyo)**

**She means mansion (Sakura)**

**Oh yeah my house got fixed hopefully Takashi won't say any lies that come true this time (Me)**

**Tomoyo's Mansion**

**WOW this is just as big as Syaoran's mansion (Me)**

**Yeah... (Tomoyo)**

**Ok now that we are here lets start the questions (Me)**

**Hahahaha see you do look like Teddiursa (Sakura)**

**Yeah yeah whatever (Kero)**

**So has that happened to you Syaoran? (Me)**

**No and hopefully never will (Syaoran)**

**(But what he didn't know was that Meilin wrote it down on a list of things to do to bother Syaoran while he was talking but...)**

**Meilin what are you doing? (Tomoyo)**

**Oh nothing of interest (Meilin)**

**Let me see that (Tomoyo)**

**Fine! (Meilin)**

**Umm we will be right back (Tomoyo and Meilin)**

**I wonder what they are going to do? (Me)**

**(Meanwhile)**

**So should we do this? (Tomoyo)**

**Yeah! (Meilin)**

**Should we bring Eriol into this (Tomoyo)**

**He would be helpful (Meilin)**

**Let's continue this after the questions (Tomoyo)**

**Yeah we should go back (Meilin)**

**We are back! (Tomoyo and Meilin)**

**Oh good right on time for the next question for Eriol (Me)**

**You know you do look like Harry Potter (Sakura)**

**Do you have a scar? (Meilin)**

**Maybe... (Eriol)**

**ATTACK! (All)**

**(We look at his forehead for a scar and we found...)**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (All)**

**Your scare is in the shape of a heart. (Sakura)**

**So I guess this makes you Hearty Pattern (Syaoran)**

**Don't laugh (Eriol/Hearty Pattern)**

**Fine! We have to continue the questions anyways but we will make fun of you later (Me)**

**So have you kissed someone (Tomoyo)**

**(Tomoyo gets camera ready for a confession)**

**YeahIhavekissedSyaoran (blush) (Sakura)**

**Awww please don't mumble (Me)**

**At least we understood! (Meilin)**

**That's so kawaii (Tomoyo)**

**So if Kero were your brother what would you do? (Me)**

**1st I will lock him up... (Meilin)**

**Then you would... (Sakura)**

**I would torture him by not giving him sweets (Meilin)**

**That's just EVIL! (Kero)**

**I know (Meilin)**

**Ok then hahaha poor Kero no sweets good thing Meilin isn't your sister (Tomoyo)**

**Now about the video games (Me)**

**I HAVE! (Kero)**

**She said other than Kero (Me)**

**I stayed up till 2AM playing Pokemon (Sakura)**

**3AM playing Kirby (Tomoyo)**

**1AM Playing Kingdom Hearts (Meilin)**

**5AM playing Super Smash Brothers with Syaoran (Eriol)**

**Yeah same as Eriol (Syaoran)**

**I have stayed up till 3 AM playing Kingdom Hearts 2 (Me)**

**We stayed up playing Nintendogs till 12 Midnight (Chiharu, Rika and Naoko)**

**4AM playing Sonic with Yukito (Touya)**

**Yeah same as Touya (Yukito)**

**Hey what about ME (Kero)**

**Fine talk! (Me)**

**ALL those games from 6AM to 6AM next day (Kero)**

**WOW you are obsessed... (Me)**

**Anyways thanks for the questions on to the next one...**

_**From: LunaHime**_

_Hello!! Jump up and down I have always been a fan hee -. My question is._

_Plushie Toy Kero: Why do you eat sweets only?...Doesn't it make you sick when you had enough?_

_  
Syaoran: Do you think about being with Sakura forever forever?_

_  
Tomoyo: Are you planning to always making dresses for Sakura?_

_Have fun answering!_

**Before Kero answers I have one thing to say (Me)**

**What is it? (Sakura)**

**SUGAR HAPPINESS hahahaha (Me)**

**I have to admit sugar is good (Tomoyo)**

**Anyways Plushy Toy Kero answer the question (Me)**

**I can never have enough sweets or video games and don't call me that (Kero)**

**Again with the video game obsession (Me)**

**Plushy Toy Kero sounds cute (Nakuru)**

**Don't get involved in this (Kero)**

**Fine (Nakuru)**

**Oops I forgot to save again (Kero)**

**(Kero Leaves)  
**

**I guess I do think about being with Sakura forever (blush) (Syaoran)**

**Really! (Sakura)**

**Yeah (Syaoran)**

**Me too (Sakura)**

**Awwwwwwwwwwwww! (All)**

**Kawaii and yes I will forever make dresses for Sakura she will always be kawaii! (Tomoyo)**

**Umm Tomoyo please don't go overboard (Sakura)**

**Nothings too good for Sakura-chan (Tomoyo)**

**(Everyone sweat drops)**

**Ok then time for the next question... (Me)**

_**From: tearsfalldownmycheeks**_

_Sakura:do you have a secret twin?_

_Eriol:in Clows past life...did he have a family?_

Syaoran&Meilin:whos idea was it to get a arrangement for marriage or yeah?

Tomoyo:how is Rika's wedding dress coming along?

Yukito:do you get annoyed by having a guardian inside of you and being a false form?

Yue:when Touya and Yukito make out, what do you think?

Yamazaki:do you even know what your eyes look like, are they blue?

Spinel Sun:are you a girl or boy and if girl do you have a super secret crush on Kero?

Kero:how does it feel being compared to a bath sponge?

**Sooooooo do you have a twin? (Me)**

**Ummmmm... I have no twin unless you count the mirror card (Sakura)**

**Technically she's everyone's twin (Meilin)**

**Yeah she has a point (Eriol)**

**So that means mirror can become anyone? (Me)**

**Yup! (Sakura)**

**Clow did have a family but he was so distant it seems like he had none (Eriol)**

**Was he a loner type of person? (Meilin)**

**I guess... though he had Kero and Yue (Eriol)**

**But didn't he live in a mansion too? (Me)**

**Yeah (Eriol)**

**Must be creepy only having 3 people in a mansion all alone (Meilin)**

**Wait don't you live in that same mansion with Nakuru and Suppie (Me)**

**My name isn't SUPPIE! (Spinnel Sun aka Suppie)**

**Yeah I do (Eriol)**

**Whose idea was the engagement? (Me)**

**It was Meilins (Syaoran)**

**Yeah all me (Meilin)**

**So Tomoyo how is... (Me)**

**Wait where did she go (Sakura)**

**LOOK AT THIS DRESS (Tomoyo)**

**Where did you go (Me)**

**To get Rika's dress (Tomoyo)**

**Wow it beautiful (Chiharu)**

**Don't you think its much (Rika)**

**None at all.. The perfect silk sleeves with a long train with hints of rose patterns at the ends is the perfect idea for your dress (Tomoyo)**

**But like I said my wedding wont be for 5 years (Rika)**

**That's enough time to add finishing touches and if you grow I could fix that too like I said nothings too good for a friend of mine (Tomoyo)**

**You should be very grateful (Sakura)**

**Oh don't worry Sakura I will make your wedding dress along with Chiharu's Naoko's and Meilin's. I would also do any preparations along with the outfits of the groom and bride maids and best men and... (Tomoyo)**

**(Tomoyo drifts off into dream world)**

**Ummm I think she has gone too far (Meilin)**

**Is she going to be ok? (Me)**

**Yeah it only takes about an hour to snap her out of her imagination (Sakura)**

**Oh that's good I think (Me)**

**Ok its Yukitos turn (Me)**

**Umm I hate being called false from it makes me feel well... fake but other than that Yue never bothers me.**

**(Yukito transforms into Yue)**

**(A/N lets say here all characters (Chiharu, Rika etc.) know about the cards and magic well except Fujitaka who's traumatized)**

**About the making out I do get bothers sometimes I wonder if they remember I am there (Yue)**

**Are you traumatized? (Me)**

**Luckily not yet (Yue)**

**Ummm good to know (Meilin)**

**HEY I want to know what your eye color is! (All)**

**Hehe I pretty sure they are a dark blue (Takashi)**

**Is that a lie? (Me)**

**I'm not sure (Takashi)**

**So you are saying you don't know your own eye color (Me)**

**Yup. (Takashi)**

**Umm ok then that makes you a bit clueless you know that right (Meilin)**

**Did you know that being clueless is a sign of strength (Takashi)**

**Lies all lies (Chiharu)**

**I'm a girl (Suppie)**

**(A/N I really don't know but I'm making Suppie a girl)**

**So do you like Kero? (Me)**

**Ummmmmmmm I don't know... (Blush) (Suppie)**

**That blush says other wise (Meilin)**

**Leave me alone! (Suppie)**

**Ohhhhh If Suppie-chan and Kero-chan get married I can make their outfits (Tomoyo)**

**I haven't agreed to anything (Kero)**

**Umm you are going to far (Me)**

**It will be KAWAII! (Tomoyo)**

**Anyways... (Sakura)**

**Hahahahahaha bath sponge comparison was fun (Me)**

**It was not fun now I officially look like a bath sponge or a fuzzy bear by the name of Teddiursa (Kero)**

**At least we haven't made you frog (Me)**

**Just because my name means frog doesn't mean I am one (Kero)**

**We know... because your are a bath sponge/ bear (All)**

**YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! (Kero)**

**Fine Fine we will stop (Me)**

**Good (Kero)**

**Before anything else starts we should say good bye for now. Thanks for the questions. (Me)**

_**End of Chapter 4**_

**Thank you for reading chapter 4**

**I really am tired this is 9 pages long and it is 11:30 PM I need to sleep zzzz so if there are any spelling errors forgive me. I will fix them later.**

**I have decided to lower the 5 questions to 3 because well I don't want to wait hahaha**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review and ask questions.**

**I noticed that this time we ridiculed Kero this time. A bit of making fun of Eriol and a plan to get Syaoran hahahaha questions base what will happen with the Eriol and Syaoran plans I have.**

**Thank you for sticking around to read this it has been fun but now I am wondering how many chapters I should make this. If you want a specific number of chapters please tell me.**

**Well I hope you had a good Happy Turkey**

**Turns out I had time to post this up horray. **

**So I am thankful for having time and for the people who sent questions.**

**Since I am getting used to this website I need to know a few things**

**What does AU mean?**

**What does OCC mean?**

**And what does OC mean**

**Yeah it would be helpful to find out what these mean**

**If** **I get the 3 questions/people who ask I will most likely update tomorrow unless I have no time but I will try.**

**So again I say THANKS**

**bluestarmanga**


	5. 4th Set of Questions

_**Ask the Cast of Cardcaptor Sakura **_

_**Chapter 5**_

**November 23, 2007**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. If I did I would be rich but I am not. But ****CLAMP is and yeah Nelvana (UGH) owns the English version Cardcaptors. I also don't own Peach from Mario or Cinderella. I also don't own Hogwarts/Harry Potter.**

_**From: Mysterious Angel Girl**_

_Hey_

_  
All: Have you all watched the English version of Cardcaptor Sakura (called Cardcaptors)? If so, what do u think?_

_  
Sakura: If you had to live on a deserted island and could only take 3 things, what would you take?_

_  
Meiling: Have you ever tape recorded Syaoran sleep talking?_

_  
Touya: Is it true your name means peach and if so, what's it like? Do people constantly annoy you about it? _

Wow, that was random. That's all I've got so far, but I'll think of more! You doing a good job, by the way:) 

_  
p.s AU means Alternate Universe and OC means Own Character_

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 5 (Me)**

**This time we are at Eriol's BIG house (Sakura)**

**(Cough) Mansion (Cough) (Meilin)**

**Eriol's House/Mansion**

**Before we start have you noticed that a lot of you live in mansions (Me)**

**Yeah that's true... (All)**

**That's beside the point let's start (Me)**

**Yeah Nelvana did the English version of our show and... (Sakura)**

**IT WAS HORRIBLE in my opinion (Me)**

**That is so right (Meilin)**

**They ruined the original by taking away kawaii Sakura and Syaoran, moments (Tomoyo)**

**Exactly (Me)**

**I felt that they didn't want any moments between them (Eriol)**

**They also made Takashi and me cousins (Chiharu)**

**They took away my engagement with Syaoran (Meilin)**

**I actually liked the part that Meilin wasn't engaged to me anymore (Syaoran)**

**Hahahahhah you must have been relieved (Me)**

**Yeah I was but then they took Sakura away (Syaoran)**

**Yeah they still took away anything between me and Terada-sensei (Rika)**

**That's right (Chiharu)**

**Also no offense but they made you guys act bratty with the voices (Me)**

**None taken (All)**

**They made the brat a cardcaptor even if he wasn't chosen to be one (Kero)**

**WHAT! Don't call me that plush toy (evil grin) (Syaoran)**

**Just calm down but that is true techinally you couldn't seal cards without Sakura which didn't make you a cardcaptor so the English version changed it (Eriol)**

**Did you know that her in the USA they made Syaoran the main character because they wanted it to appeal to boys instead of the original, which was made to appeal girls (Takashi)**

**Lie... Wait that is true (Chiharu)**

**They also ruined the music (Tomoyo)**

**Ugh before we go overboard lets continue answering your questions... (Me)**

**If I were on an island I would bring... The cards, food and water.**

**I thought you would bring Syaoran... (Me)**

**Of course I wouldn't because that would mean he would be stranded and what if we didn't make it out alive I cant risk that happening right? (Sakura)**

**She has a point (Eriol)**

**That is so sweet (Tomoyo)**

**(Sakura and Syaoran were blushing this whole time)**

**Nope I haven't done anything to invade his privacy (Meilin)**

**(Tomoyo and Eriol laugh)**

**(A/N if you don't remember they are laughing because of the plan with the French tape and Syaoran sleeping)**

**Umm yeah I will be right back (Meilin)**

**Wait up (Tomoyo and Eriol)**

**With Tomoyo Meilin and Eriol**

**Is that on your list now? (Tomoyo)**

**Yup I am so grateful for all these ideas (Meilin)**

**Ummm we should go back (Eriol)**

**(Now they are back)**

**The truth is Touya's name means Peach (Yukito)**

**Why did you tell them? (Touya)**

**Because they asked and you would of lied (Yukito)**

**So Peach how many times do people call you Peach (Me)**

**STOP calling me peach! (TouyaPeach)**

**Fine Peach you know what maybe your hair should be a bit of a peachy color insted of the neon pink under that wig (Meilin)**

**hahahhahahaha(all well except Touya)**

**UGH you are so annoying (Peach-san)**

**You know who Peach is right? (Eriol)**

**Who? (All)**

**Princess Peach from Mario (Eriol)**

**Hahahahhahah (again) (All except Touya/Peach)**

**You know that fits well since you played Cinderella in your school play (Syaoran)**

**Hahahahah that's right (Me)**

**Well while we keep laughing let's go on to the next question... (Me)**

_**From: Gabriella Mychelle**_

_Hi! ur idea was really cute anyways, cud I tell something to them?  
please tell Sakura that I like her so much  
Syaoran that I have a crush on u even though that it will never be come true  
Eriol that my classmate told me he doesn't like you but s for me I like seeing u t pics and stickers I have crush on u 2 wen I 1st saw u in my vcd_

**Yup we accept shout outs now HORRAY! (Me)**

**So Sakura do you like the idea of shout outs? (Meilin)**

**Yes and thanks for saying that it means a lot (sakura)**

**Sooooooo Syaoran and Eriol have a fan (Tomoyo)**

**Yeah um thanks for saying that (Syaoran)**

**Don't worry Sakura, Syaoran is for you only (Me)**

**(Sakura and Syaoran blush)**

**But Eriol has a fan and a hater... (Me)**

**Well thanks for saying that but about the person who doesnt like me it all right (Eriol)**

**Well horray for shout outs now for the next question...**

_**From: tearsfalldownmycheeks**_

_au is alternate universe_

_  
oc is off character or something _

_  
occ I think its supposed to be ooc like out of character _

to Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki: do you have magic? 

_anyone with magic: did you get an invite to Hogwarts? _

Eriol: if Clow DID have a family, who are the reincarnations? 

**So do you have magic?... (Tomoyo)**

**Umm not that we know of so I guess it is a no (Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Takashi)**

**Yeah they have no magic... (Eriol)**

**Well we I haven't been invited (Sakura)**

**Neither have I (Syaoran)**

**Same here (Yue, Nakuru, Kero and Suppie)**

**How 'bout you Eriol (Me)**

**Yeah because they thought I was Harry Potter (Eriol)**

**Hahahhahahaha (All)**

**So who are Clows reincarnations?(Me)**

**Well me and Sakura's dad Fujitaka though I don't think he would remember (Eriol)**

**(A/N He is traumatized from the other chapter)**

**Well Thanks for the questions (Me)**

_**End of Chapter 5**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading chapter 5**.

**I** **hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading this. **

**Also Random questions are the best to answer. Yippee Randomness!**

**I have been thinking maybe I should make this only 10 chapters but if you want it longer or shorter than that please tell me**

**Thank you for all the kind reviews and for answering my questions.**

**I find it easier to wait for 3 reviews. Hooray for impatience hahahha**

**Please dont forget to send a question or shout out or dare**

**I am only waiting for 3 questions/shout outs/dares okii.**

**We accept shout outs too and I will accept does as a review/question even if they are not hahaha. I decided to include dares now since it will make things interesting**

**Also for those of you who actually like the English version Cardcaptors I mean no offense this was just my opinion. Also yeah we did tease Touya again so I apologize if that offended anyone too.**

**Maybe you can tell that I am hyper... So THANKS (again)**

**bluestarmanga**


	6. 5th Set of Questions

_**Ask the Cast of Cardcaptor Sakura**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**December 1, 2007**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura and I am not a part of CLAMP so I can't own it. I also don't own Harry Potter. I don't own any songs listed either. **

**While I was thinking of songs and I noticed that I don't know who sings some of them so if you know tell me.Or If you can think of better songs tell me too**

_**(Author Note- please read any things that are underlined in the end note because I need to explain some things and ask some things too so thank you)**_

_**From: saphirablossom **_

_Hi! Sorry I didn't review last chapter! Anyway, here goes: _

To all the characters: Have any of you seen the movie, "The Grudge"? If so, did it scare you?

Syaoran: How come you never tried to seal away the cards with your sword? How were you planning to seal them as you didn't initially know about Sakura's existence?

Eriol: As you resemble Harry Potter, has Voldemort ever tried to kill you?

Sakura: Is there someone in this world you actually hate?  
There you go!! 

**So now we are back at my non-mansion house (Me)**

**Let's go on with the questions (Meilin)**

**Yup(Me)**

**Yeah we have seen the Grudge (All)**

**Scary oh so very scary (Sakura)**

**It's ok it was only a movie (Tomoyo)**

**Ummm ok it's only a movie... A SCARY movie (Sakura)**

**I was all right with it (Eriol)**

**Yeah me too (Meilin)**

**I was scared (Me)**

**Really?!(All)**

**I couldn't sleep for a while (Me)**

**Well as long as Sakura isn't the only one (Tomoyo)**

**If you didn't know about Sakura and you can't seal cards without the sealing staff how were you going to get the cards (Me)**

**Ummmmmmmmm... I don't know (Syaoran)**

**So you were just going to jump in front of a Clow Card and yell stop (Eriol)**

**Maybe... (Syaoran)**

**That is so dumb (Meilin)**

**I would have expected you to have a plan (Me)**

**Well I didn't ok so stop asking me (Syaoran)**

**Fine we will stop (Meilin)**

**Has Voldemort ever tried to kill you? (Sakura)**

**Yup! (Eriol)**

**WHEN? (All)**

**Well you know how I was invited to Hogwarts because they thought I was Harry Potter. (Eriol)**

**Yeah (all)**

**Well that night I was trying to tell them I wasn't him and I tried escaping (Eriol)**

**Uh huh (all)**

**And I tripped on a flowerbed (Eriol)**

**You the great reincarnation of Clow tripped on flowers (Me)**

**Yeah it was dark but let me continue (Eriol)**

**Ok (all)**

**When I got up I felt someone behind me (Eriol)**

**Yeah (all)**

**And the person started yelling at me saying HOW DARE YOU SQUISH MY TULIPS I THE GREAT VOLDEMORT SHALL VANQUISH YOU (Eriol)**

**Oh my gosh! (All)**

**Then he saw me and said "AH THE GREAT HARRY POTTER CAME TO ME TO FIND HIS DEATH" (Eriol)**

**Yeah (all)**

**I screamed at him IM NOT HARRY POTTER I AM ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA NOT THIS HARRY POTTER DUDE (Eriol)**

**What did he do (all)?**

**He gave me the heart shaped scar you all have seen (eriol)**

**But he tried to kill you? (Me)**

**For squishing his flowers? (Syaoran)**

**Yeah but when he was about the kill me with some spell a bunch of people came to were I was and he ran away (Eriol)**

**Ohhhhhhhh (all)**

**Did you tell them what happened? (Me)**

**Yeah (Eriol)**

**Then what happened (All)?**

**They kicked me out saying I was an imposter even if I told them 5 times I wasn't Harry Potter and that was that (Eriol)**

**Wow (all)**

**Let's continue so do you hate someone? (Me)**

**Ummm no but I don't like it when 1.kero makes me spend my money on his food. 2. When Touya insults Syaoran and kicks him out of the house and 3. Math homework (Sakura)**

**Touya do you insult him because you are still jealous about his hair (Me)**

**Yeah... (Touya)**

**Why can't the bath sponge just get something from the kitchen? (Meilin)**

**Because he is too lazy and he only wants desert (Sakura)**

**The math homework yeah I have no comment since it is an annoying part of school. (Me)**

**So should we go to the next question (me)**

**Yeah (all)**

_**  
From: LunaHime**_

_Me again! And I think Plushie Toy Kero is kawaii pout _

Yukito Comment: Can't really blame you for you eating so much. I also have to eat a lot...and yet I weight only 105...and I'm 15..spotlight...I feel so small and I'm healthy and I eat so much...tear What am I doing wrong... BUT Still Keep up with your health!! 

_Sakura: (More of a Comment) It was a little unfair that you made Kero do all the work and made Yue do nothing. I agree with Kero you and Clow give him a bit too much favor pout...Gomen... _

Tomoyo: What Sakura Card do you think is more like you?

Meiling And Sakura: If you guys were ever to fight, fight who do you think would win?

Everybody: If Cardcaptor Sakura/Cardcaptors was chosen to do a Musical would you all sing and dance? Even the Guys.Can you give a song!! Sing Sing! 

**Hi-hi (me)**

**Why thank you I know I am incredibly cute (Kero)**

**You are so self centered (Me)**

**Food keeps me happy (Yukito)**

**Yeah but too mush and you can get fat (Tomoyo)**

**I agree with her you were a bit mean giving all the work to Kero when he doesn't even have fingers or thumbs (Me)**

**At least some people agree (Kero)**

**Awwwwwwwww I wanted to see Yue clean but you made Kero do it instead (nakuru)**

**You are right I as to nice on Yue (Sakura)**

**So I will make him work go do the dishes and the laundry (Kero)**

**...(Yue)**

**Kero don't be so bossy (Me)**

**I need REVENGE (Kero)**

**Fine don't get too carried away (Me)**

**The song card (Tomoyo)**

**Why?(Meilin)**

**Because it likes to sing (Tomoyo)**

**I never got a chance to sing so I will sing now (Meilin)**

**Anyways I think the song card fits you (Kero)**

**(Meilin is mad because he interrupted once more)**

**(A/N if you remember in the anime Meilin always claimed to be able to sing but Kero always changed the subject) **

**Fight? (Sakura)**

**Well it depends (Meilin)**

**Cause if it is pure no magic type of fight Meilin would win (Sakura)**

**But if magic were allowed Sakura would win (Meilin)**

**Hahahha a musical with everyone singing and dancing would be hilarious (Me)**

**I think Tomoyo would want Sakura's song to be the Barbie Girl song (Meilin)**

**I think that's good for dancing but Sakuras should sing Ordinary Day (Me) **

**Tomoyo's song should be Sanctuary (Nakuru)**

**Eriol should play an instrument instead of sing (Tomoyo)**

**How about the instrumental Canon by Pachebel (Me)**

**That would work (Meilin)**

**Syaorans song should be Because of You (Eriol)**

**Meilin should sing Simple and Clean (Sakura)**

**Kero should sing Numa Numa (Tomoyo)**

**And our conversation keeps going until...**

**Maybe we should set up a musical. (All)**

**But it's a lot of work (Meilin)**

**Yeah so we are going to need ideas from readers if you want a musical (Sakura)**

**We need a name for the musical and songs to sing and dance to (Tomoyo)**

**Lets hope that we get ideas (all)**

**Well that is it for questions and comments (me)**

**See ya (all)**

**(We keep on talking about the musical)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So I hope you enjoyed chapter 6**

**Thank you for reading**

**And yes **_**if you want a musical**_** to take place why not give some suggestions and as stated we would need a **_**title and songs and a main idea of a musical**_

**Ok ok this must be the shortest of all the chapters because I got around 30 hits but only 2 reviews so I lowered it to 2 but PLEASE I BEG I need the comments or I can't go on with new chapters**

**I haven't updated soon because...**

**1. I didn't have enough reviews (But I'm not blaming anyone)**

**And **

**2. My Thanksgiving Break ended so I have school and homework again but I will always update (even if it is slow).**

**I still need to know how many chapters I need for this so please give a number (not too large or too small)**

**Remember only ****2 reviews ****this time. (But I would like more or else the chapters would be short)**

**Hope to see you around (more like to answer things) in chapter 7**

**bluestarmanga**


	7. 6th Set of Questions

_**Ask the Cast of Cardcaptor Sakura**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**January 6,2008**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura even if I wish it did... I won't ever own it since it belongs to CLAMP.**

_**(Author Note again at the end note read the underlined things again) **_

_**From: jullienne cailles**_

_Syaoran: Do you want to have a family with Sakura.If so...how many children do you want? _

Sakura: Saks...Do you want to become Mrs. Li and why?

Tomoyo: Do you have a feelings for eriol?

Eriol: can I get your cp number? (Hahahha...)

Yukito and touya: Who is the gay between the both of you? Touya or Yukito?

Meilin: Is it true that Syaoran is your cousin?

Yelan: Do you like Sakura to be your daughter-in-law?

How about you Touya? Do you want Syaoran to be your brother-in-law? 

**Hello to all and we would like to thank all that reviewed (all)**

**So let's start with the question section (Me)**

**So do you want a kawaii family with Sakura-chan (Tomoyo)?**

**Yeah... (Blush) (Syaoran)**

**How many kids? (Tomoyo)**

**I don't know (Syaoran)**

**Ummm Tomoyo have you noticed that we are only 13 maybe we shouldn't be talking about this (Sakura)**

**All right future Mrs.Li do you want to be Mrs.Li in the future (Meilin)**

**Of course! (Blush)(Sakura)**

**(This whole time Tomoyo was recording)**

**Tomoyo were you recording again? (Me)**

**Of Course why wouldn't I be recording the future wants of the most kawaii couple **

**Sakura and Syaoran (Tomoyo)**

**Well lets turn the table around shall we (me)**

**Do you like Eriol? (Sakura)**

**(Blush) ummm hehehehe what makes you ask that? (Tomoyo)**

**jullienne cailles****and that's a who not a what (Sakura)**

**Now answer the question (Meilin)**

**(Meilin in recording this)**

**(Tomoyo mumbles something un-hearable (is that a word hahahha))**

**What was that? (Sakura)**

**FINE FINE I GIVE (Tomoyo)**

**So what is it? (Sakura)**

**It's a yes HAPPY NOW? (Tomoyo)\**

**Very. (Meilin and Sakura)**

**(Eriol is speechless)**

**Ummm Eriol can't speak at the moment please leave a message after the beep (beep) (Syaoran)**

**Wait isn't that a problem since he is 35? (Sakura)**

**Ahem... well I lied sorry (Eriol)**

**(AN: I am making him younger not an adult based on Anime not the Manga)**

**You lied! (Me)**

**Yes. (Eriol)**

**Well then that's ok I guess (sakura)**

**Then how old are you? (Me)**

**14 (Eriol)**

**You're still older (Syaoran)**

**Yeah but... (Eriol)**

**You lied that's so sad... (Meilin)**

**Uh I uh I am sorry (Eriol)**

**WE FORGIVE YOU! (All)**

**Oh ok then (Eriol)**

**Are you relieved? (All)**

**Yeah (Eriol)**

**Oh and my cp number is... Well actually I don't have one (Eriol)**

**Who is the gay one is this relationship? (Meilin)**

**Well... it's both of us... (Touya and Yukito)**

**Ok then yes its true Syaoran is my cousin (Meilin)**

**I wouldn't mind having Sakura as a daughter in law (Yelan)**

**WHAT! I would not let that gaki marry my little sister! (Touya)**

**It's not your choice Touya (me)**

**Is it because you have a sister complex or that you are just going to be even more jealous of his hair (Meilin)?**

**(Touya just stops talking)**

**Hehehehe well then how bout we go on to the next question (me)**

_**From: tearsfalldownmycheeks **_

_Eriol: when was he born _

Sakura: what is your favorite date with Syaoran. 

_  
Sakura again: when eriol flirted with you, did you like him? _

Syaoran: can you even sing?

Tomoyo: are you already making Sakura's dress or will you start when Syaoran proposes?

Meilin: are you secretly in love with touya?

Touya: if Meilin loves you then will you love her back or will you forever stay with Yukito? 

**Well since Eriol is 14 that means he would have to be born in 1993 (Me)**

**When is your b-day? (Sakura)**

**October 31,1993 (Eriol)**

**(AN: I actually don't know so I made it on Halloween. If you know tell me)**

**My favorite date is well its um... (Sakura)**

**When he took you to a restaurant? (Tomoyo)**

**When he took you to an amusement park? (Meilin)**

**When he took you to a park? (Eriol)**

**Umm my favorite is actually every single one (Sakura)**

**That's soooooooo sweet (Tomoyo)**

**And no when Eriol flirted with me I didn't like him (Sakura)**

**But Syaoran sure got jealous (Tomoyo)**

**Yes my cute little descendent was afraid I would take away his precious Cherry Blossom (Eriol) **

**WHAT! Stop saying that and don't call me that either (Syaoran)**

**I thought Eriol was like that to all girls so I thought he was actually a bit creepy sorry Eriol (Sakura)**

**No offense taken (Eriol)**

**Can Syaoran sing? (Tomoyo)**

**Well I can answer that the truth is... (Meilin)**

**(Syaoran cuts her off) You will find out later (Syaoran)**

**I already started cause I will MAKE sure he proposes on the best day ever! (Tomoyo)**

**(Everyone backs away)**

**(From far away) Tomoyo don't hurt Syaoran (Sakura)**

**I wont... Only enough to make EVERYTHING PERFECT! (Tomoyo)**

**Oh to answer your question it is a big fat NOOOOOOO! (Meilin)**

**Why? (Tomoyo)**

**I don't like him and that's final (Meilin)**

**If she did love you what would you do to Yukito? (Me)**

**I wouldn't leave him if that is what you are asking (Touya)**

**Well that's it for now... (Me)**

**Thanks for reading chapter 7**

**I hoped you enjoyed**

**I am sooooooooooooo sorry for the late update...**

**The reasons are:**

**1. I didn't get a lot of reviews...**

**2. I had piles of HW and I still do**

**I actually received a lot of reviews but I didn't get to many questions though**

**Remember I ****need your participation**

**I dearly thank the people that asked something for this chapter:**

_**jullienne cailles**_

_**tearsfalldownmycheeks **_

**I have a question that I hope some of you can answer:**

**What is a **_**beta**_

**I only need 2 questions dares comments etc. again**

**The Musical will be the ****last chapte****r in this Q and A**

**I have decided to make this only ****10 chapters **

**So I suggest you make all your questions etc soon**

**Once I am closer to chapter 10 I will EXPLAIN the musical most likely in chapter 9**

**Come back for chapter 8**

**Bye-bye**

**(Btw Happy (very late) Christmas and New Years)**

**bluestarmanga**


End file.
